world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020114BalishRilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering conciseTactician CT at 22:24 -- 10:25 AC: BaliSh. I need your exPertiSe. Might you give me Some advice? 10:26 CT: Probably NOT. What do you WANT? 10:27 AC: I find mySelf in the PoSition of romancing a twink. You are the exPert when it come to their SPecieS. I waS hoPing you would be willing and able to helP me. 10:28 CT: Am I WILLING to HELP? No. Am I WILLING to make a TRADE? THAT I can do. 10:29 AC: I See. What do you want? 10:30 CT: I need ALLIES. With this whole 'Team Nullar' buisness, EVERYTHING became MUCH more complicated. No, I do NOT trust you, NOR Scarlet, so in ORDER to get you two TOGETHER, in BOTH your eyes, I would like to have a... SIGN of loyalty. 10:31 AC: With Nullar gone, you are the natural choice of leader. I had no objection to that before or now. What Sort of Sign are you looking for? 10:35 CT: I can't SAY I have an ANSWER for that, YET. I WILL assist you to a POINT, which will invole Libby, and have your ANSWER then. What do you THINK? 10:39 AC: I See no reaSon not to agree. ASide from your occaSion boutS of madneSS and irritatingly SuPerior high-blood attitude, you have Proven to be fairly reaSonable. You have my SuPPort, unleSS you threaten Scarlet or my garden. IS that accePtable for now? 10:40 CT: Of COURSE. Now, Scarlet has been showing SIGNS of... IMPROVEMENT, and you should know WHY that is. 10:41 AC: Well, She iS alive once more. I would conSider that a Significant imProvement. 10:41 CT: Scarlet has HAD her Primer filled out by a Twink with the title of Herald, an EXTREMELY good warrior Twink. A Primer is a certain SET of specifications GIVEN to a male Twink to FILL in order to romance her. 10:42 CT: When Scarlet is READY, you will be GIVEN her Primer to fill out, which, when you COMPLETE that you are one step CLOSER to becoming her Partner. 10:43 AC: She had told me aS much. Jack attemPted to fill her Primer once, and waS beaten to the Punch. Do you SuPPoSe he will try again? 10:43 CT: To BECOME her Partner, you must EXCHANGE stims with her, in order to show you are WILLING to spend the rest of eternity WITH her. To EXCHANGE stims, you must HAVE a stim. This is where Libby will COME into play. 10:43 CT: Jackie? 10:43 CT: No, he is PREOCCUPIED with the GAME, and if he WANTED Scarlet, he could have done this an AGE ago. 10:44 AC: I hoPe you are correct. I would not like to face that creature in oPen combat, 10:45 CT: The REASON Scarlet is... OKAY with you two becoming Partners is BECAUSE you destroyed her old body's NODES, two points within the Twink body that are HYPER sensitive, and are the INJECTION point for Twink stim EXCHANGE. 10:45 CT: They are on the WRIST. 10:46 AC: Ah. I wondered. So theSe StimS are what you and Nullar were Shooting uP with, yeS? 10:46 CT: ... 10:46 AC: Or am I miStaken? 10:46 CT: YES, what Nullar and MYSELF injected WITHIN ourselves, Nullar using some psuedo-stim she MADE, and myself with MY stim and Libby's. 10:47 CT: I don't THINK she has Jackie's STIM, nor will she have ONE of her own, so much that I believe. 10:47 AC: So how are theSe StimS made? Can they not be alchemized? 10:48 CT: Well, not SAFELY. They are genetically ENGINEERED. 10:49 AC: And Libby would have the equiPment to do thiS, I aSSume. Would She be willing? 10:49 CT: PERHAPS, but that is only IF you manage to fill out Scarlet's Primer. 10:51 AC: Of courSe. If it doeS not break Some taboo to aSk, you have finiShed Libby'S, correct? What Sort of taSkS dod you face? 10:51 CT: Er... MINE was rather... SPECIFIC. 10:51 CT: Libby and I EASED into our relationship, rather than WHATEVER you seem to be doing. 10:52 CT: Well, by the TIME I asked for her Primer, it had only ONE stipulation, which was SIMPLY 'Be Balish'. 10:53 AC: I believe I owe you an aPology, BaliSh. 10:53 CT: What? 10:53 CT: Why. 10:54 AC: I often mocked you for having a alien for a mateSPrite. That would Seem to caSt me in a very hyPocritical light now. So, I am Sorry. 10:55 CT: WHATEVER, I don't CARE if you mock me. 10:56 AC: I do not doubt it. It waS for my own Peace of mind. 10:58 CT: Whatever. NOW, if you are GOING to finish filling out her Primer, TALK to me about it, and I will SPEAK to Libby about having a Stim PRODUCED. 11:00 AC: My thankS, BaliSh. You have been very helPful. I wiSh you the beSt of luck in all your quadrantS. 11:00 AC: Including black. 11:00 CT: Sure. Next time if you NEED something get OFF your ass and come OVER. 11:01 AC: If you want me invading your PerSonal SPace next time, I Shall do So. 11:02 CT: You can TALK to someone WITHOUT doing that. 11:02 CT: Whatever, I'm NOT going to take over your Lusus's JOB. I'll TAKE my LEAVE, expect me to come SPEAK to your Matesprite SOON. 11:03 AC: Be kind to her. She haS had a rough time. Rougher than we have. 11:05 CT: PLEASE, as if she has ANY IDEA. 11:05 CT: I'm taking my LEAVE. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 23:05 --